Weiss Schnee
Weiss Schnee (Numbuh Allowance) (originally from RWBY) is the 17-year-old swordsgirl of Sector $. She is an icebender. Nextgen Series In Field Day!, Weiss participates in Swim Season and pairs with Chris Uno for the Team Games. During the Sandbag Rebellion, Chris sacrifices himself to the Sandbags so Weiss can escape. After Field Day, Weiss and Chris start to spend time with each other and become good friends. In Sector MG, Philip Blakely (in mouse form) was flung onto Weiss' dress. The girl panicked and shook him off, then tried to slice him. In the process, she accidentally cut Apis' dress. In Sector $, Weiss and Chris Uno perform the Song of Ice and Fire at Sector J under Meloetta's request, awed by many operatives. As they go to play in the ocean, Melody Jackson tells Manaphy to use Heart Swap on them, but the Sea Prince accidentally switches Weiss and Sheila Frantic instead. Almost coincidentally, Cheren Uno needs Weiss to take him to a meeting with her father, and since Manaphy has fled, they must attend the party in their switched bodies. Weiss feels uncomfortable in Sheila's ragged clothes, and as she tries to convince Sheila to act like a proper lady in her form, Weiss realizes that she can act rebelliously in Sheila's form. At the party, Weiss is embarrassed when Sheila begins singing Binks' Sake. Weiss is confronted by her brother, Whitley in the bathroom. Whitley tries to convince "Sheila" that Weiss hates Faunus, and Weiss is angry that he's trying to turn her away from her new "friend." When Whitley blurts out that his father abuses him when Weiss isn't around, he leaves. Feeling guilty and angry at her father, Weiss decides to march up to Jacques and go on a tirade, pretending to have read "Weiss's" diary and declaring her friendship over. When Jacques calls "Sheila" a filthy animal, Weiss uses Sheila's lightbending to punch her father and knock him out. Sheila pretends to be terrified and runs away. At Sector J, the two laugh at the events and become good friends before Manaphy switches their bodies back. Battles *Field Day! **Swim Season. **The Trust Walk. **City Search. **Sandbag Rebellion. *Sector $ vs. Hydra Weldar. *Sector $ vs. various vindicated criminals (assault). *Sector $ vs. Magearna. *Sector $ vs. Sebastian Michaelis. Appearance Weiss has snow-white hair in a ponytail (which is angled to her right) and cold blue eyes. She wears a pretty white dress that is red on the inside, along with white high-heeled boots. At 17 years old, Weiss is taller than her teammates, though she has her high-heels to thank for this, too. At parties, she wears a whitish silver dress with high-heels. When swimming, she wears a white two-piece with white see-through veils. Personality Weiss displays somewhat of an arrogant aura, but she generally works well with anyone. While she was raised to be a proper lady, she likes to be rebellious, for instance making her ponytail lean to her right and ruining her otherwise perfect symmetry. She detested being in Sheila's unkempt body, but enjoyed having the chance to behave improperly. Of course, she was embarrassed when Sheila sang a jaunty pirate song in her form. Abilities Weiss is a skilled fencer who uses icebending with her swordplay. Her sword's name is Myrtenaster. Weiss is also a great swimmer, and despite icebenders' tendency to freeze water, Weiss has great enough control of her chi to not do that. Stories She's Appeared *RWBY: Shrinking Ice Violet *Field Day! *Sector MG *Sector $ Category:RWBY Characters Category:Females Category:Sector $ Members Category:Icebenders Category:Swordsmen Category:Europeans